The invention relates to a method of encoding a television signal having a video signal, the method comprising: producing an encoded television signal in accordance with a motion-compensated processing of the video signal; determining vectors in a first picture period of two consecutive picture periods of the video signal; and, in a second period of the said two consecutive picture periods, determining pointers to the vectors determined in said first picture period.
Such a method is described in the article "HD-MAC coding for Broadcasting of High Definition Television Signsl", read at the Club de Rennes Young Researchers' Seminar, M.I.T. Cambridge, Mass., U.S., Oct. 9-13, 1988. Herein the problem is met that in a picture of the video signal, flashing of parts having a lower resolution appear to occur.